


A Night in Redcliffe

by Lightning4119



Series: Grey Wardens [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Less trashy than I expected but we know what we're here for, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning4119/pseuds/Lightning4119
Summary: Blame Nasi_lemak for this.What happened after the cut to black in chapter 19 of Rise of the Grey.





	A Night in Redcliffe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nasi_lemak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasi_lemak/gifts).



> I'm still working without an editor, so if you know the DA universe and want to help me out, contact me at http://wishfulcynic.tumblr.com/. This chapter is un-edited, so please excuse any typos.

“Now, speaking of Morrigan,” Daylen commented, glancing at the stairs, “I think I’ve annoyed her enough by waiting to get her in the proper mood.”

Zevran chuckled. “Enjoy, my friend.”

Daylen heard Alistair already snoring as he passed by the room the bastard prince had been given. Leliana was quietly strumming her new lute in her room, softly singing a ballad Daylen vaguely recognized in Orlesian.

The door to Daylen’s room was slightly ajar, flickering light from the fireplace visible through the crack. The mage slid through the door quietly, seeing Morrigan stretched out across the length of the bed, naked as a jaybird and propped up on one arm facing the door. “You made me wait,” she said crossly. Daylen didn’t bother to stop the smirk that spread across his face as he tugged off his clothes, deliberately taking time to neatly fold them and to admire her nude body, the light from the flames playing over her taut stomach and the thatch of dark curls between her legs.

“And you continue to delay,” she remarked. “Do you not find me attractive anymore, Warden?”

“Please,” he scoffed. “I’d have to be dead six months to not find you attractive. And you know that. You also know exactly why I’m taking my time.”

“Because you are a foolish man who insists on wasting an opportunity to rut in a proper bed?” She asked. “Yes, I know.”

Daylen snorted. “Close enough.” He peeled off the last of his clothes and shivered as a draft caught him. Grinning impishly, he let out a tiny burst of frost magic, cooling the air around them. Morrigan gasped as her skin tingled and her nipples pebbled under the sudden chill. “I know for a fact you could...occupy yourself until I arrived, and did so.”

“Oh? What makes you so sure?”

Daylen snagged her hand, popping two of her fingers into his mouth and sucking gently, savoring the tang of her arousal on them. “Because I could smell it from when I entered the room, and I can taste it on you.”

“Would you like to see how?”

“Very much,” he murmured.

She rolled flat on her back, spreading her pale legs and stroking two fingers through her folds. As Daylen watched, she circled her clit before slipping them into herself, her full lips parting in a quiet moan. She worked her breast with her other hand, her thumb stroking her clit as she pumped her fingers into herself. Her legs spread wider, and her golden eyes met his as she let out a whimper. “You see what you reduce me to when you make me wait?”

“Not making a great case for yourself,” he replied, his cock growing hard as a flush spread up her body. Occasional moans were slipping out, growing in pitch as she writhed on the bed. Suddenly she shuddered, a strangled cry escaping as she came, and her body tensed, her knees coming together and moving up towards her chest as she continued pushing her fingers into herself. She stayed that way for a long moment, before relaxing, her knees falling open and exposing herself fully to Daylen. Her head fell back, and she lifted her hand to her mouth, idly licking her essence off her fingers. “This ought to be you that I lick clean,” she said.

Daylen chuckled as he bent over her, kissing her deeply as he slid a hand up her inner thigh. She reached up, pulling him deeper into a kiss and squeaking as the pad of his thumb brushed over her sensitive clit. Her hips jerked, and Daylen grinned into her mouth as he slowly stroked a finger through her folds, gathering moisture across its tip.

Morrigan yelped as he flipped her onto her front, pulling her into the position she wanted with her rear in the air, on display for him. He sank his teeth playfully into her rear, a moan tearing free from her throat as he marked her behind before he buried his face in her, his tongue circling her clit. Her moans were muffled by the bedding, and she reached around, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him closer against her as he spread her wider, his tongue darting wildly and driving her towards the edge. Not long after, she squealed happily, her back arching as she came hard.

The fist in his hair slowly unclenched, and she pushed herself up, looking over her shoulder at him with a slightly manic gleam in her eye. A moment later, she pounced, pushing him flat on the bed and trailing kisses down his body. His chuckle turned into a gasp as she licked a long wet stripe up the underside of his length. She gave him that blasted smile again, before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked hard. Daylen groaned as she brought him deeper into her mouth, her tongue swirling along his shaft and her thumb massaging his balls. He resisted the urge to buck his hips as she began a rhythm of suckling and pumping. He had done that once before and promptly regretted it, as she had elected to punish him by dragging her nails painfully up and down his belly as she worked on him.

Daylen wasn’t sure how long she kept him on the edge, her head bobbing in his lap as she demonstrated her skill. Whenever he would tense up, teetering on the edge, she would pause and whisper a spell, a sudden icy sensation crawling over his groin and pushing him back.

“You teasing minx,” he rasped as she did it for a third time.

Morrigan lifted her head, her face flushed and her lips swollen. “If your desire is release, you need simply to ask,” she purred.

Daylen grinned at her, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You know I don’t beg.” She smirked, and he pulled her into a quick kiss. She planted a hand on his chest, pushing him flat again and taking him deep in her mouth, all coquetry gone as she worked his length. Her nails raked down his thigh as her tongue laved against the underside of his cock, the pain mixing with pleasure as she drove him towards the edge. “You are _far_ too good at that.” She hummed in agreement as she slid his cock between her lips, sucking greedily and swirling her tongue over the head. He moaned quietly, drawing her hair back out of her face. She looked up at him, keeping eye contact as she slowly slid down his cock, running her tongue over his skin. Morrigan winked, before a spark of lightning jumped from her fingertips to the underside of his balls. The Warden yelped, his body seizing up as she worked her lips down his length again. Her hair came out of the messy bun she kept it in, the tips tickling his skin as they trailed over her shoulders.

He hit the peak, stifling a cry as he came hard and spilled into her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, slowly sliding his cock out of her mouth and working her way back up his body, nipping at his skin. He mumbled a modified rejuvenation spell he had learned at the Circle and in moments he was erect again. Her lips curled into a smug smile as she felt him prodding against her. “Oh, so eager, are we?”

“You told me not to make you wait,” he replied, sparks dancing across his fingers and jumping to her nipples. The witch hissed out a moan, and he gave her a mock scowl. “That’s what you get for using that spell on me again.”

“I may have to do it more often,” she said with a smirk. “Do you plan to talk, or take me, Daylen?” She yelped as he bucked her off of him, pinning her to the bed face down and jerking her hips up. “Ah, so you _do_ intend to be useful tonight…”

“I’d say ‘bite me,’ but you tend to take that as a suggestion,” Daylen replied, “so…” without further preamble, he slammed home, the witch keening as he bottomed out and set a bruising pace. The witch was biting down on a pillow, her moans muffled by the down as her nails scrabbled against the sheets. Reaching forward, Daylen took a firm grip in her hair, pulling gently with one hand as he scraped his fingernails down the pale skin of her back, bringing another rich moan from his lover. The sounds of flesh slapping together echoed off the walls as Daylen’s hips hit her ass rhythmically, Morrigan keening again as another orgasm hit. She thrashed almost violently, and Daylen paused, letting her catch her breath.

Eventually, she rolled over, her hair splaying across the bedding. Her chest heaving in the firelight distracted Daylen for a moment, and she reached up, dragging her nails down his chest. “Do not waste time,” she chided. “You are a stallion, a beast, now _act like it_.” Growling, he hooked her legs over his shoulders, her thighs across his collarbones as he slid back into her, relishing how slick she was. Her nails scraped across his shoulders as he pounded into her, and he grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms to the bed and holding her down as he thrusted. She giggled, giddy from the rush of sex and toying with him, and he gave her a grin as she tried to claw at him more. “Give it to me,” she moaned. “I want to feel it in me.” She managed to wriggle a hand free and reached around their joined bodies, another spark of lightning catching him and sending him into the clutches of another orgasm. Her toes curled as he sank deep into her, his member pulsing as he came hard, and she moaned, her inner walls clenching around him as she hit the peak herself a moment later.

“That was cheating,” he grumbled, panting heavily into her neck.

“You enjoy it,” she said. “What was it you said? ‘Bite me?’” In response, he sank his teeth into her neck, and she moaned, dragging her nails down his back again.

“How many welts are back there by now?” he asked.

“Not enough,” she laughed.

“You want more?” he asked. “I think I got one more in me.”

In response, she rolled them both over, straddling him as she slowly sank down onto his cock, flexing her muscles around him. He groaned and bucked his hips, reaching up to toy with her nipples, and she laughed breathlessly. “You are absolutely...filling.” She began to slowly work her hips, her hand snaking down between them and rubbing her clit. One of his hands fell to her hip, urging her on as she leaned back, her back arching. The firelight played across her nude body, leaving her pale breasts dappled in tones of orange and yellow.

He hit the sweet spot inside her, and her head fell back and she moaned, pulling his hands up to her breasts as she worked her hips into his lap. He reflexively pushed deeper into her, rolling his hips and bringing another quiet moan from her. He bent up to steal a kiss, and she grabbed both his hands, pinning him flat to the bed. His chuckle turned into a gasp as she bit down on his collarbone, her hips still rocking against him.

Morrigan’s eyes rolled back and she arched her back as she came hard, her normal moans choking off into a quiet squeak as she sank her teeth into his shoulder. “I’m so close,” Daylen murmured into her neck.

“Not…yet…” she panted, still working her hips.

“Not really up to me,” he protested, moments before he squeezed her tight and cried out as he came hard. She held tight, moaning into his neck as she felt his seed spilling into her again. He whimpered into her hair, bucking against her and a slow, long moan ripping its way out of his throat. She shuddered, moaning quietly as she involuntarily ground her hips down onto his. They stayed still for a moment, before he started thrusting again, gasping at the overstimulation as he wrapped his arms around her and sat up. He held her still as he fucked up into her, pinning Morrigan’s hands behind her back as she squealed gleefully. It only took a few moments to push her over the edge, and she lost the rhythm of her hips against his as her orgasm hit hard.

Morrigan collapsed onto Daylen, her lithe frame shaking against him as she slowly came down from the physical peak. “You are insatiable,” she murmured into his chest, climbing off of him and whimpering faintly at the loss of contact.

“Speak for yourself,” Daylen teased, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, and nipping lightly at her ear. “Not to spoil the mood, but I had a few questions about your mother.”

“Ask, then,” Morrigan said sleepily. “I may even answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is what keeps me interested in continuing. I'll respond to comments in a timely manner as best I can, but even kudos are appreciated.


End file.
